Tsk Tsk
by Lokiofjotunheimm
Summary: Prompt Fic! Written for tumblr user Fuckyeahfrostdragons. exhausted after a mission? there's only one way to recuperate. Hot wax and rough sex.


The Black Widow slowly approached her target.

"Tasha, please" Clint was begging. Clint hated begging, he hated feeling weak. Chained to an old stone wall, Wax slowly drying against his heated flesh. The cold of the stone was a nice balm to his aching body.

"Please what?" She taunted him. " Tell me what you want little Hawk."

Straining against his bonds Clint spat out " You know exactly what i want."

"Tsk Tsk. If you had ever learned to ask nicely." she raised the candle again to drip more wax on him. Hissing as the heat burned into his already battered skin, he pulled hard against his bonds one more time. Feeling them give a little he relaxed long enough for her to move away from him again. One more pull should do it. Natasha tilts her head slightly in contemplation.

"You don't actually think you can break those chains do you?" laughing she turns to walk away, as soon as her back was turned Clint gave one more hard pull. The chains snapped free from the old stone. Hearing the noise Natasha flipped back around, unfortunately not quick enough. Clint grabs her and pins her against the wall,arms behind her back, her full chest pressed to the stone.

"Tsk Tsk 'Tasha." Clint pressed his body into hers from behind. Making it very obvious what her torture had done to him. "You didn't really think that weak wall would hold me forever." pulling her hair away from her face he pressed his lips lightly to her cheek, just next to her ear. in a whisper he asks "did you?"

"No, i didn't"

"then why do you look so surprised?"

"i thought it would take longer. Now are you going to hold me here all night or are you going to fuck me?"

"You keep running that mouth and I'm going to have to fill it."

"Promise?" That was the final straw. Turning her around bodily, and shoving her to her knees Clint undid the drawstring of his now tight sweats. Shoving them down he freed himself from the binding fabric. Inhaling sharply as the cool air hit his heated member he Looked her directly in the eye.

"You know the drill Tasha." With an excited gleam to her eyes she leans forward and takes him into her mouth. Placing her hands on his muscular thighs, she began bobbing her head on his shaft. Clint knotted his fingers in her violently red hair. Moaning throatily as she took him fully into her mouth, he felt the muscles in her throat flex around him. Her hum of approval when he started thrusting into her open mouth sent jolts of electricity through his spine. Clint pulled away from her roughly, leaving her on her knees panting.

"Undress." he commanded as he stroked himself. The sight of his muscular arms flexing with each pull set her body on fire.  
Standing up she sauntered over to him as she slowly unzipped her catsuit. Dropping the fabric to the floor she stood before him completely bare. Clint flicked his gaze to the metal table in the room. Natasha, taking the hint, went to it and leaned her body over it. She gasped slightly as the new angle allowed cool air to touch her slick folds.

Wiggling her hips slightly, she re caught her hawks attentions. Clint fell to his knees behind her, placing his hands on her ass he kneaded the warm flesh slightly. Molding her to his hands the way he knew she liked, leaning forward he nipped one cheek lightly. Natasha jumped and made a small sound of disapproval, Clint smacked her ass hard enough to leave an echo in the empty room.

"Don't move or I will stop entirely."

"Aren't i supposed to be torturing you?"

"If you hold still it wont be torture in a moment. " With a sigh Natasha settled back into place.

Clint leaned forward, into her. Closing his eyes he let his other senses take over. His sense of smell was nearly as sharp as his eyesight, and there was one scent he would never forget. The scent of Natasha's arousal, musky and sweet. He groaned slightly against the back of her thigh. Unable and unwilling to draw out his own torture more Clint leaned farther into her and placed his mouth over her heated sex. Her tangy taste flooded him immediately, he felt his cock twitch in excitement. He began lapping at her, his tongue passing over her hardened clitoris with every lick. Every pull from his mouth drawing sweet sounds from her lips.

"Clint please, Oh God Clint." Chuckling against her slightly he pulled away.

"Look how the tables have turned. " His voice laden with lust. " are you ready for me to end your sweet suffering yet?"

"Oh god yes. Please. Please!" Natasha was shamelessly begging now. "Please Clint. I need to feel you. I need to have you fill me. "

Standing up Clint firmly grasped her hips and ground himself into her. Harder than steel, And hotter than the sun he lined himself up with her entrance. Pushing just his head into her silken heat, he stopped. causing Natasha to groan out expletives.

"Tell me one more time ow much you want me." Clint breathing heavy, slowly losing the control it took not to fuck her into a weeping mess.

"Please Clint. I am begging you. Stretch me, fill me. Take me, I am yours."

That being all Clint needed to hear he slid into her slowly, allowing her time to stretch to him as he regained his control. Control lost when he was fully seated in her, His large hands resting on her hips tightened as he pulled out of her again. The same large hands held her in place when he thrust harshly back into her. Quick deep thrusts that had her screams echoing through the empty room. His groans and softly muttered curses were lost along her stream of Fucks and Oh gods.

Occasionally he heard his name which caused him to thrust a bit harder for those few strokes. His name on her tongue released an animalistic need to claim her. Feeling her walls begin to flutter around him he kicked up his pace, bringing his hand around her body he teased and pinched her clit. When she finally came it was a white hot pleasure, like lava coursing under her skin. Her walls tightened into a heated vice around him as he fucked her through her orgasm, drawing out his own he came inside of her grinding his hips against her as he too felt the pleasure rip through him like a tsunami.

Panting he pulled out of her, falling to the floor she landed on top of him. As they lay there catching their breathe Clint realized he still had the shackles around his wrists. Turning his head slightly to see Natasha, who was curled against his side smiling very much like the cat who caught the canary. He realized she knew that wall wouldn't hold him.

"Next time you want me to be rough with you just ask." The only response he got was her soft laugh and a kiss pressed to his bare chest. Shaking his head slightly he chuckled and pulled her tighter into him. It'd be nice if all their missions ended like this.


End file.
